


The Eyes are The Key

by vamprav



Series: All the Crack [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Gen, death by cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: Sam's puppy dog eyes get declared a deadly weapon.





	The Eyes are The Key

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know... I just kind of wanted to write a death by cute overload fic.

“This is a bad idea,” Dean said as he stared down at the precious bundle in his arms.

“It is a brilliant idea, Deano,” Gabriel said, gesturing wildly with a stuffed animal, “Ol’ Luci won’t know what hit him.”

“Gabe,” Dean protested once again before turning to Cas, “tell him it’s a bad idea, Cas.”

“I am sorry, Dean, but I agree that this is our only option,” Cas told him with sad eyes, “I may not like it, you may not like it but it may be the only way we will manage to defeat our brothers.”

“I know,” Dean said and housted the bundle up further in his arms, “but did we really need to de-age my brother?”

“He’s cuter this way, Deano,” Gabriel said, “besides, just think of the blackmail material.”

“I got enough of that the first time round, thanks,” Dean grumbled and then froze as the toddler on his hip made a Sleepy Sammy Noise™ and nuzzled his neck.

Gabriel made a cooing noise that Dean had never heard before and Cas’s eyes went gooey around the edges. Dean rolled his eyes and began bouncing back and forth, back and forth to get mini-Sam to slip deeper into sleep.

“How long until they get here?” he asked, seconds away from snapping his fingers in Gabriel’s face.

Gabriel shook himself and blinked violently, “Uh, any minute now. Wow, that’s powerful, Sammy.”

“Shut up,” Sam whined, peering at the archangel through one half closed eye, “I’m sleepy, asshole.”

“Oh, that’s just,” the archangel said and started making grabby hands, “gimmy, he’s too cute.”

“Trickster,” Dean started and then stopped as Lucifer shimmered into existence, “alright, Sammy, show time.”

Sam yawned and shifted around to look at the devil, “Luci.”

“Gabriel, what did you do?” Lucifer asked, eyes riveted on Sam’s face as the toddler's eyes got wider and wider.

He drew closer, mesmerized by the wide, hazel eyes of his true vessel. They seemed to swallow him and then his vessel’s lip poked out and began to quiver.

Gabriel watched in amazement as lucifer’s eyes rolled up into his head and tumbled to the floor. The singed outline of wings spread out from his back in stark relief against the grass.

“What the fuck?” Gabriel asked.

“Can I take a nap now?” Sam asked with a grumpy face.

“Yes!” Cas barked, “Yes, you will have all the naps!”

“Cas?” Dean asked as Sam snuggled back into his neck.

“Dean, you did not tell me your brother was a weapon of mass destruction!” Cas whisper shouted.

“Dude,” Dean protested.

“He just killed Lucifer with the power of his mind,” Gabriel breathed in disbelief.

“No,” Dean rolled his eyes as if it were obvious, “I told you his puppy dog eyes were a deadly weapon when he was younger but did you listen to me. No, it was all ‘you’re exaggerating, Dean’ ‘puppy dog eyes can’t kill an archangel, Dean’ ‘cuteness isn’t a deadly-”

“Alright, I got it,” Gabriel interrupted, “Go take him back to the room, he should wake up adult sized. I have to go do something.”

“What do you need to do brother?” Cas asked.

“Go declare Sammy’s eyes as a weapon capable of killing angels.”


End file.
